Skarlet's Days
by SkarletReaper213
Summary: This is Skarlet's Days, a fanfic of Naruto just done my way. Story time If I had one thing I cherished, what would it be? The thing inside me. that's what it would be. (Up for adoption and is on a hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Helllooooooo this is my story from wattpad. just slightly different. I really dont know how this works anymore. so if I'm bad. I'm bad. **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto owns this suckie. if I did own it. Logic wouldn't be the same in Naruto. BUT READ THE STORY FAM!**

* * *

Skarlet POV I live in a small apartment. not too small but its good enough to fit the three of us. I'm Skarlet. The leader of the Eyes of the Mist. People call me The Red eye of the Mist. Because of my Sharingan. My 2nd eye of the Mist. is Akuro Uzumaki. He is called the Purple Eye of the Mist. Because of his rinnegan. My 3rd Eye of the mist is. Nanabi Hyuga. He is called the White eye of the Mist. Because of his Byakugan. Enough of character introduction. Lets get to business. So I wake up first as usual. And so my days begin. "*yawn*" I yawned. and stretched my arms out. and I **"INTRUPTION! ITS ME MEZAMETE! OF THE 11 TAILS!"** MEZAMETE CAN YOU NOT GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT INTERUPTING ME IN MY THOUGHTS! DAMN WOMAN! **"*whimper* awww...ok.."** What a softie...anyways. so. I get up and apparently why am I not surprised? they made the bed a freaking MESS! Meh. (time skip walking in the living room) I decide to look out my window as always and...OH MY KAMI! WHAT THE F- No. ill deal with this.

* * *

Akuro POV Ughhh. yesterday was horrible! I pass out in 3:30 and wake up at this time. whyyy. I wake up and see nanabi straight in front of me laying down. Why is he holding me? The world may never know. oh my gosh that Tootsie roll commercial is getting to me isn't it?

* * *

 **AND THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Sorry for it being so short. or if the writing is kind've messed up. Its my second time writing a story. so don't expect it to be so perfect and stuff because nob- Mezamete: DATE ME SKARLEEEEEEEEEEEET! PLEEEEEEEEEASE! Me: Please mezamete can we not say that? Skarlet: NAW FAM! SHE WANT ME? SHE CAN HAVE ME BRUH! Me: Oh no. listen I think next chapter we might get BijuuXSkarlet. maybe I'm not s- Mezamete:YOU SHOULD BE SURE! YOUR THE AUTHOR! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE? Me:Listen when your a writer. you never know what you'll write next until you actually KEEP WRITING! Skarlet: THATS BS ON TOO MANY LEVELS! Me: JA NE. OH SHOOT. SKARLET FAM LISTEN. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHKKK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Kishimoto does. Now on with the story.** Akuro POV Seriously this damn tootsie roll commercial is getting to me...UGH. I really dont wanna get outta bed. ugh. I'm saying ugh a lot. I'm soooo lazy today. I know theres gonna be a nighttime mission that's a freaking A RANK! So tiring. oh wait I forgot. WHY IS NANABI HOLDING ME LIKE WE A COUPLE OR SOME CRAP? "Nanabi...GET THE LIVING KAMI OFF OF ME!" I said as I shoved his arm off of me. and it woke him. he opened his eyes very lazily though. "whhhaaat?" Nanabi asked confused. as if I'm trying to wake him up for a damn drill to learn a jutsu. damn. "Bruh you was on me. dont say 'whhhhat?' DONT CHU BE LIKE DAT!" I exclaimed. "bbbbroo. your overreactinnnngg. whyyyy ammmm Iiiii slurrrrrrrrrrrinnnnng ovvveeeer my wwwwoorddddsss?" OH MY GOSH BRO? DID SOMETHING GET YOUR TONGUE NANABI? YOU SOUND OROCHIMARU WHEN HE GOES TO THE DENTIST! "Overreacting? bruh your slurring so bad I could call you Orochimaru when hes drunk." I said. just saying. honest bro.

* * *

Skarlet POV OHHH MY KAMIIIIIII WHAT THE FFFFF- No. no and no. that cant be. "Mezamete..? Is that you?" I asked. I used teleportion jutsu to get down there. and my eyes wasn't playin games wit me. **"Yes its me. I have come in human form to tell you something."** Mezamete said. "BABY GIRL LISTEN. ANYBODY COULD BE WATCHING RIGHT NOW. ANBU. HOKAGES. ANYBODY!" I had to snap her out of it. shes crazy thinking she'll be safe. trust me on that. **"Listen. You didn't let me finish. I...like you."** Mezamete shyly said with a slight blush on her face. Oh...my...KAMI! SLAP ME IN THE FACE AND TELL ME PAIN IS MY LAWD AND SAVIOR! SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. "..oh..uhhhh...Listen I didn't think that you liked me but...mezamete.." I stopped was saying because she was...crying? shes a damn demon fox. biju. whos crying. damn. **"Apparently *sniff* My own vessel doesn't like me. NOBODY LIKES ME HUH"** Mezamete was crying a waterfall. actually I find that cute...maybe I like her too. "Not true. I mean I like you too kind've but I didn't think you would tell me first." #truth **"*sniff* Really?"** Mezamete asked. "Yes" I answered. "Now lets s-MMPHHH" I was interrupted. **BOOM CLIFFHANGER! DONE! JA NE YA TEME! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Onto the story.**

Nobody's POV No she didn't...smash those voluptuous lips on mine. N.O. Way. oh she tastes DELICIOUS! OH MY GOSH! We broke apart. "Well aren't we brave?" I asked her. **"Hehheheeh. stop it you."** She blushed deeply playfully smacking me in the arm. Little did we know someone was watching. "Sasori no Danna, She kissed him, un!" Deidara whispered silently giggling. They were hiding in a bush nearby. "Yeah so? This just makes our job easier, We can take the damn thing and seal it into one of us, Question is...who will it be?" Sasori whispered playfully grinning, A true smile. not a blank as paper face. "Actually. no. Tailed beasts have a Yin and a Yang in them. So we could share one half of them. Its like splitting apart a torso, You get a half. So...?" Deidara said being the world's next smartass. "When did you learn about Tailed Beasts?" Sasori asked as shocked as his parents died. "Oh...Long ago before the akatsuki came to steal my life. I was in the library..." FLASHBACK START!

Deidara hummed along the bookstore, Coming across a book about Tailed Beasts. "Ooh! A book about Tailed Beasts! Sweet!" He excitedly whispered, After renting the book he went outside to get inside his blue Kia Soul. And got inside and read it there. Lets see whats happening! "THERES A YIN AND YANG PART OF A TAILED BEAST!?" He yelled to himself.

Akuro POV

I really need to stop taking a piss and get up from bed. "Arghhhh Nanabi your as heavy as Chouji, After 100 buffalo wings." I said. struggling to get him off of me. "shhhhhh I waaaaannnnaaa sleeeeeeep heeeeerreeeeeee I wiiiiillll moooooovvvvveeee." Nanabi said slurring EVEN more. Atleast he got off of me. And I got up to do my daily stuff. YEEEEEEEE!

OoOOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOOoO

 **Welp, this might have been a bit short. sorry fo dat. RnR M80**


	4. Chapter 4

***dodges everything being thrown at me after a long time of not writing* CALM DOWN FOOLS, LIFE HAS BEEN HARD. But I'm back. and so continues this after a long hiatus. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns it.**

* * *

Akuro's POV

* * *

You would think after I'm up I would be in pain after Nanabi was on me, but I wasn't. I yawn as I get out of bed. walk out of the room. and...LEADER-SAMA AIN'T HERE? OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO! I walk back to the room and wake up Nanabi. As I shook him. "Nanabi, wake up you fool!" I shouted as loud as I could. He woke up alright. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nanabi screamed. I think I scared. "WHATS THE EMERGENCY? A MISSION? OH MY GOD IM GONNA BE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Nanabi went full crazy, he jumped out of bed and ran for the closet to get the battle clothes."Nanabi, Chill out its not a mission!" I said, thereafter slapping him. I think it worked. "Oh...well why the hell did you shout so loud?! Makin me think I had another mission." He mumbled. I can tell already this is gonna be a long day...damn it.

* * *

Skarlet's POV

* * *

Am in love with Mezamete? Yes, Has this happened before? Long ago, yeah. Anyways we are totally holding hands. Walking around the village of Konoha. Kids everywhere. and now some little boy walked up to me and looked up and said. "I wanna be just like you!" The little one said, I just smiled and got at his level and said "Well you can be whatever you want kiddo, A hokage, a ninja, a-" I was interrupted by the kid, saying "A ninja! I wanna be a ninja! Like you!" The kid said with a bright smile on his face. "Heheh. ok then! Go be a ninja!" I told him. and he ran off. Man I love konoha. **"Hey Skarlet.."** Mezamete said. "Hm?" I wondered what she was gonna ask me. **"Well..um...do you want to have kids in the future?"** She asked blushing. "Uhmmmm. Yeah sure" I said. And the moment those words left my mouth. She blushed harder and fainted. "Well damn." I whispered to myself. carrying her home after that. But then I realized, IM SKARLET! I can use my sharingan to teleport. And I did. And I'm home like that. I sneaked around the room that Nanabi and Akuro were in. and laid Mezamete on the bed in the next door room. and walked to the room Akuro and Nanabi were in. I slowly opened the room door. so is not to disturb them or scare them...yet. They were talking.. perfect. "BOO" "AHHHHH!" They both screamed. hehehhe. I got em good.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. More will be written as soon as this is published. Skarlet: No. your lying. Me: NO IM NOT! Skarlet: I know because my sharingan h- *covers skarlet's mouth* Me: SPOILERS SKARLET, SAVE THAT EXPLANATION TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH CRAP I EXPOSED WHEN ITS GONNA BE! BAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does tho, tryna know if I can hit from behind doe.**

* * *

Hokage's POV

* * *

I sat down in my desk, staring at the large and piling amounts of paperwork. thinking to myself. 'Why the hell did I become hokage...' And my ANBU informed me. "Lord Kazamaki, We need to discuss Skarlet Uchiha" The masked man said. "My poor excuse of a little brother? What about him?" I asked. "His sharingan, I-" "I dont wanna hear 'HIS SHARINGAN! OMFG HES SO OP OHHHHHH' I told you before you fool, his sharingan has 20% of abilities of all uchiha sharingan, Mine included. So stop fussing about his eyes or we are going to have a problem." I told the ANBU, All he did was lay his head done and mumble something like, 'kill, kill, kill...everything.' I then got up from my desk and walked over to him and said to him "If you wanna kill everything, you can do that when your stripped of your rank, living in a back alley." I told him, he got a kunai and just teleported in smoke, I figured a shadow clone after him would be simple. _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

* * *

Skarlet's POV

* * *

After scaring the living crap in Nanabi and Akuro, Mezamete woke up. Came to me rubbing her eyes like a kid. **"*yawn* Ahhh...Hey skarlet"** Mezamete said casually while stretching. "Uhm...mezamete you were out a bit long" I reminded her. and she instantly got a nosebleed when she remembered. **"Oh...hehhehehe silly me. heheh..."** She said blushing very hard. rubbing off her nosebleed. like nothing happened. I just teleported with mezamete to a fancy restaurant, where things are fancyyy.

* * *

 **WILL SKARLET GET TO WOO MEZAMETE? WILL SKARLET GET THE GIRL? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BA- Skarlet: Woah woah woah, you can calm down there buddy. Me: BUT WHAT IF I DONT WANNA? *LAUGH* Mezamete: I will break my foot in your ass that's what if you moron. Me: DID I GET DISSED AND ROASTED BY THE WORLDS BEST BLOOD PURIFER? Mezamete: SHUT UP ABOUT MY NOSEBLEED YOU DWEEB! Skarlet: SHUT. THE. HELL. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Me: No you get no mezamete tonight. anyways BAIIIIIIIIIIIIILELELLELELE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto does thoo**

* * *

Skarlet's POV

* * *

Once we were there, she was dressed up in a nice black dress, that was looked like it was very high quality, like 150.000 Ryo. I on the other hand got a nice looking suit. "Dinner for two." I said. "There is your table sir." He pointed. After her and I went to the table we decided to order some Tomahawk steak for me, medium rare. and for her, well. what she usually eats, a juicy sirloin topped with sausage and a1 sauce. We decided to talk while we waited. "So. how do you think of Akuro?" I asked Mezamete. **"Hes sort've, well, weird. I cant explain him really, he does seem to hang around Nanabi a lot though."** Mezamete wondered. "Nanabi doesn't do much, Hes a good asset to the team though. He surpassed all of the Hyuga, His little sister, the name I believe is hanabi? Says he reminds him of the one who actually was a prodigy before Nanabi, Neji. you know the guy?" I asked Mezamete. **"Ah yes...neji. He was a prodigy indeed. He was there when you were a genin.."**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OF WHEN SKARLET AND HIS TEAM WERE ON A MISSION AS GENIN**

* * *

"Ready akuro?" "YEAH LETS DO IT!" Team 19. A great team, there was two teammates. Lilith-sensei, and akuro. The third one died. but those two, Akuro and Skarlet. were a great team. _"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"_ Said akuro, blasting skarlet away, this was a team attack only _they_ could pull off. "HAHHH" Skarlet yelled as he flew into the enemy, tackling him. then using his sharingan jutsu, as he kicked away his opponent. _"Scorch Style: Fire Style:Blazing Sharingan!"_ Skarlet yelled, making a fire copy of his sharingan and making it into three, then spinning at the opponent. (Imagine the fire coming out the sharingan and making that *ERRR* noise, its kind've hard to explain how to picture it. but the sharingan fire. comes out the sharingan. and makes that noise. and splits into three. and spins at you.) "AHKK!" The opponent yelled as he was in immense pain, then Akuro appeared in front of him and grabbed the other genin by the throat and said "You lost due to your best efforts, now die" Akuro said to the opponent as he used his hand to pull out all his chakra (Think of nagato's push and pull but instead of a white body coming out its a blue body) and then threw him away.

* * *

Back to the dinner

* * *

After talking and eating dinner they decided to go home. *time skip that walking home part* It was 12:00 when they got home. and as expected. Nanabi was sleeping, and akuro was still playing ultimate ninja storm 4. But Skarlet and Mezamete had other plans...

* * *

 **EY its ya boi skarlet. I know I make really short chapters, because I'm too lazy to detail everything out. However, there is gonna be a lemon next chapter so you know you gotta holla at ya boi on that note. I did a romantic roleplay yesterday so I know how to do a lemon. so SHUT UP PUH-LEEZ! Anyways yall keep reading. RnR and holla at ya boi, BAIIIIIIII (We did the 2k milestone of words...gonna turn to 3k probably but I need you to RnR so I know yall there. anyways, bai)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does though.**

* * *

 **A/N So there was supposed to be a lemon this chapter, But I wanted to explain more backstory to how this came to be, So I decided to make a couple bonus chapters that are what I would call fillers. This will be about Skarlet and Akuro's life as genin and their sensei, Yeah I know this might become a steaming pile of crap, So I'm telling you this once and don't forget it - DON'T EVER FLAME MY STORY BECAUSE ITS THIS BUT NOT LIMITED TO: 1. Poor writing. I do not care if your a grammar Nazi or just a plain picture perfect speller that hates all who spells wrong, people make mistakes and I want you to acknowledge that. 2. Story doesn't have enough explanation. Exactly why I'm making these kinds of chapters, so you get a clear envision of the story, SO SHUSH! 3. No explanation on how things happen or just things that make plain no sense. Allow me to tell you the first thing you see on the logo is "Unleash your imagination" If that doesn't get anything to your thick skull, I dont know what will. 4. No updates. Allow to tell you if you haven't read my description, I write when I want, where I want, that means in other words, I write whenever I want to, get it? Plus if that's not the case, I'm often busy, seeing how it is summer I'm probably going to have less time to write, so I will try to get all my excess time in writing so your good. 5. Age concerns. Now you may get a shock in your brain because the knowledge and maturity is gonna hit real hard on thick skulls kids, so brace for impact, I do not care if someone calls me out on this but I'm 11 and in 5th grade, now shut up, Because listen, this is my passion, I could damn right to anything I want in this world 11 or not, I could other things but this is my main thing, I'm too mature and smart for others to handle, hence why I said this will hit real hard on thick skulls. I could give less of a damn what you think because between you and I, I'm the content creator, your the reader, Get it? I know this is long but I'm trying to set thing straight so if you wanna start talking crap this is for you. On with the fillers!**

* * *

Skarlet's POV

* * *

It was raining, Akuro and I were sitting on the bench while Lilith-sensei went to go on a mission, Instantly a idea popped into mind! "Hey akuro!" I said. "What?" Akuro wondered curiously. "Wanna prank Roho-san?" I asked the red-haired dojutsu user. "Why him? He might beat us and call us demons because of my eyes and your tailed beast.." Akuro said sadly. "I don't care about what he says! Plus he has no chance against us!" I said as cheerful as ever, wondering why he was so sad all of a sudden. "I guess your right...Lets go!" Akuro said now happy. *timeskip the preparement* "Lets call him!" I said calling his number and preparing a anbu voice. *ring ring* "Hello? Who the hell is this?" Roho asked. "This is ANBU, We are here to inform you that your mom died on a mission and your dad is held captive." I said, it sounds like he believed it. "WHAT? *sniffle* Thank *hic* you for in-*hic* informing me." Roho said hanging up. "Oh crap bro we totally pranked him!" Akuro said giggling. "I think when he finds out its us who pranked him, we are going to die no joke." I said giggling.

* * *

 **What will happen to Roho? Will they die? Whatever, I'm not the one who decides who dies, it is purely acted on their personality, as if its not even me its just themselves, I added that effect so it will seem more realistic. Anyways, BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII and RnR m8.**


End file.
